Uchiha's Secret
by KyuuRiu
Summary: "Buat apa kita melindungi seorang sampah?" / "Lebih baik kau bunuh saja gadis itu. Dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak. Kau tidak mau dia membeberkan semuanya kan?" / "Tsukuyomi..." - Jelek Summary-nya. Biarin! yang penting bikin /


**Uchiha's Secret**

**Desclaimer : Mash Kish**

**Setting : pertengahan episode 209 dan seterusnya (ngambil adegan seenak jidat)**

**Pair: SasuNaru, ItaSasu (just like an usual brothers)**

**Gemre: Tragedy? Humor? Frenship? entahlah**

**Warning: typo, abal, alur kilat, ga jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

"Buat apa kita melindungi seorang sampah!" pria tua itu ngomong seenak jidatnya. Danzou sialan! Tahu apa dia tentang aniki-ku?

"Uchiha Itachi hanyalah seorang sampah yang tidak pantas berada di Konoha, sama seperti seluruh Uchiha bodoh itu!" lanjutnya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Sampah bisa diubah menjadi pohon, tau?" balasku masih mempertahankan wajah stoic khas Uchiha.

"Apa-apaan itu? Mana ada sampah bisa diubah menjadi pohon?" si bangkotan bodoh itu makin terlihat bodoh dengan wajah bloonnya. Ya Jashin-sama.. Bagaimana bisa kau biarkan orang seperti ini hidup..?

"Ternyata selain bodoh, kau juga kere!"

"Hahh?" mukanya tambah bloon.

"Kau tidak punya TV heh? Tak pernah menontin 'The Law of Ueki'?" jujur kepalaku mulai cenat-cenut.

"Apa itu Ueki?" aku mulai muak dengan pertanyaan bodohnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktuku disini. Aku harus membunuhnya secepat mungkin.

"Mati saja kau! KIRIIINN!" kugunakan jurus yang waktu itu pernah 'melukai' my beloved baka aniki.

'ZRAAASHHHHH'

Tanpa melihatpun aku tahu bahwa Danzou sudah mati. Benar benar mati.

Siapa suruh dia tidak tahu siapa itu Ueki. Kalau dia tahu, mungkin aku bisa berbincang dengannya lebih lama.

'Aniki... Sudah kubalaskan dendammu, dendam kita... Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?'

Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap langit biru, seakan melihat wajah anikiku yang tengah tersenyum disana.

Warna biru itu.. Aku jadi ingat seseorang –

"Wow.. Kau sudah membunuhnya Sas. Sasuke memang hebat..." tanpa melihatpun aku tahu siapa yang berbicara itu. Si bocah lolipop autis.

"Hn" jawabku asal.

"Lebih baik kau bunuh saja gadis itu. Dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak. Kau tidak mau dia membeberkan semuanya kan?"

Ahh. Perkataan si autis kali ini benar. Aku tidak mau dia membeberkan kepada semua orang bahwa aku suka nonton Ueki. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku yang ganteng ini?

"Hn" kuhunuskan pedang chidori ke arah Karin. Bersiap untuk membunuhnya..

"Sasuke-kun!"

Cih! Suara cempreng itu. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul sih?

"Mau apa kau Haruno?" tanyaku sinis. Gadis berambut pink norak dengan jidat lebar. Kenapa yang datang malah dia sih? Bukan si Dobe itu saja?

"A – ano .. Aku mau apa ya?" demi Jashin. Ekspresinya membuatku ingin muntah.

"Kau tidak akan meraih tujuanmu." ucapku sambil melirik ke arah Tobi, memeberinya isyarat untuk 'membereskan' jenazah Danzou. Menyucikannya, kemudian disholatkan dan dimakamkan dengan layak.

"Ke – kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau datang untuk menagih hutang kan? Aku tidak akan bayar karena aku sedang kere!" 'DOEEEEENGG~~~~~~~"

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kan memang sedang kere.

"Sasuke, biar aku yang membayar hutangmu!"

Tiba-tiba kulihat bayangan orange yang berlari ke arahku. Orang itu...

Suara cempreng itu..

Rambut duren keemasan..

Kulit gosong terbakar matahari,

Iris sapphire-aquamarine..

Tidak salah lagi...

"Baka DOBE! Aku kan juga ngutang sama kamu. Aku tidak sudi bayar dobel! _ "

"Naruto jangan ikut campur! Kau kan juga ngutang sama aku!" si gadis pink norak itu bersuara lagi.

Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak bahagia bertemu dengannya, bahkan aku ingin berdua saja disini. Bersama Naruto, Dobe-ku.

(Apa? Kalian pikir aku ingin bersama si pinky norak itu? Najis hukumnya bagiku!)

Dan hei! Kenapa si jidat itu masih di sini sih?

"Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa ku gunakan." kubuka beberapa segel dan siap menggunakan jurusku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Teme..." gumam Naruto lirih – hampir tidak terdengar – tapi tentu saja aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Sepelan apapun suara Dobe-ku itu, aku pasti bisa mendengarnya.

"Tsukuyomi. Hutangku Lunas no jutsu _" Kugumamkan jurus warisan Itachi, my baka aniki.

ZRSHHHH...

Angin berhembus membawa beberapa dedadunan hijau yang masih segar. Sungguh khas Konoha sekali.

Kuperhatikan baik-baik, Karin yang sejak tadi memang sekarat kini sudah mati.

Si jidat lebar kepalanya nyungsep. Aku berani bertaruh, sekarang ini pasti jidatnya dua kali lebih lebar dari ukuran semula.

Sementara Tobi sudah pergi membawa jenazah Danzou. Jenazahnya akan dimakamkan pukul dua dini hari

"Te – teme... Ghh."

Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa si Dobe itu masih baik-baik saja?

Apa-apaan ini?

"Waka.. Daijobu ka?" tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berpakaian tradisional serba putih, rambutnya hitam panjang dengan sedikit corak er.. putih? Bola matanya kuning keemasan. Siapa gadis itu? Pacar Dobe kan? Ya Jashin.. aku tidak rela.

"Daijobu Yuki-onna.." Naruto kini sudah berdiri tegak.

Kulihat mata kiri pemuda pirang manis itu dilapisi es. Apa-apaan ini? Dan siapa Yuki-onna itu? Aku tidak ingat Masashi Kishimoto-sensei pernah menciptakan tokoh seperti itu.

"Hushhh hushhh! Kau balik ke 'Nuraruhyon no Mago' sana!" pemilik mata sapphire mengusir gadis itu dengan style mengusir ayam (?) jujur aku agak tersinggung dengan sikap Dobe. Teganya dia bersikap begitu di depanku.

Setelah gadis aneh – yang belakangan kuketahui berasal dari anime berjudul 'Nurarihyon no Mago – itu pergi. Naruto pun menggunakan chakra kyuubinya untuk mencairkan es yang menutupi bila mata sapphirenya.

"Teme…"

"Dobe"

"Katakan padaku."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa?"

" – "

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Meninggalkan Konoha, tidak mau membayar hutang, bahkan menolak bantuanku... Ada apa denganmu Teme?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Lihat.. Bahkan kau sudah tidak memakai behel. Bukannya kau baru sebulan memakainya? Kenapa sudah dilepas?"

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

"Dan hei! Mana rambut dongkermu itu? Kenapa sekarang jadi hitam begitu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku terdiam. Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang padanya kalau cat rambutku ketinggalan di Konoha dan aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli yang baru?

"Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja..." Naruto menghela napas, " – biarkan aku mengetahui 'urusanmu'."

Matanya terlihat sendu.

Ohh DJ. Jangan biarkan matahariku bersedih seperti itu.

Jangan biarkan langit cerah itu tertutup awan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa..."

.

.

.

**FlashBack**

Tubuhku terasa sakit. Chakraku habis. Tubuhku tergeletak lemas, disampingku ada sesosok pemuda keriput yang tengah meregang nyawa. Sekilas aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang tenang dan terlihat… bahagia?

"Sasuke.." gumamnya lirih, tak ku pedulikan.

"Otouto." ulangnya. Panggilan itu tak ayal membuatku benar-benar menatapnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" aku tak menjawab. Dia jelas sedang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

Entah kenapa sayup sayup terdengar alunan instrumen 'Konayuki – piano version'.

"Kugunakan gajiku untuk membeli krim anti keriput." perkataannya itu sukses membuatku sweatdrops.

"Aku bekerja untuk membayar les privatmu di tempat Orochimaru..." lanjutnya tenang sambil tersenyum, badanku bergerak sendiri, kini tubuhku miring ke arahnya.

Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau tinggal bersama Orochimaru, aku juga harus membayar.

"Otouto... Aku menyayangimu." aku terduduk, mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya.

Apa ini? Tubuhku bergerak sendiri.

"Aniki.." ucapku lirih tanpa sadar saat melihat butiran kristal mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sempat aku berpikir, 'Jika kristal ini aku jual akan laku berapa ya?'

"Uhugkkhh..." pikiranku terhenti saat melihat anikiku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ada apa sebenarnya...?

"Alasanku membunuh seluruh keluarga kita... adalah untuk dirimu." gumamnya terbata. Entah mengapa tubuhku tergetar mendengar anikiku yang berbicara seperti ini. Memang di fanfiction yang lain sering digambarkan Itachi yang super OOC. Tapi bukan Itachi yang seperti ini. Itachi yang tidak berdaya, menghadapi sakaratul maut... Sendirian.

Dia terbatuk beberapa kali. Tubuhnya rapuh. Entah mengapa aku tergerak untuk menjadikan paha kananku sebagai bantalnya tidur. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Katakan semua itu bohong. Kenapa aniki?" hangat... pipiku terasa hangat. Apa ini? Air mata? Aku menangis? Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menangis.. Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana caranya menangis. Tapi.. Kenapa?

"Aku harus melindungi Konoha. Juga dirimu." dia tersenyum. Kuusap darah yang membasahi sekitar bibirnya. Ingin rasanya aku mencium bibir anikiku saat ini juga. Tapi tidak! Hanya Dobe yang boleh mencium bibirku.

Kuputuskan untuk diam, menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Dua hal yang paling tidak bisa kulakukan Otouto..." kulihat dia menahan sakit di dadanya sebelum melanjutkan berbicara," menyakitimu dan mengkhianati Konoha."

Dia tersenyum. Lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Kau kenapaaniki? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Lemah begini? Kau bukan Itachi yang ku kenal.!" teriakku frustasi. Sungguh lubuk hatiku yang terdalam kinio sedang merasa sangat sakit. Entah mengapa.

"Sebenarnya... Aku.. Uhuk.. Ughh.." dia terbatuk lagi. Mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah. Ada apa ini? Seingatku aku tidak pernah menyerang dadanya. Kenapa dia begitu terlihat sakit? Mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat?

"Aku..."

" – "

"Aghh"

" – "

"Menderita TBC!"

Dentingan instrumen Konayuki-piano version mendadak berhenti dan digantikan dengan bunyi 'Dooeenggg~~~!' yang menggema memekakan telinga.

"Begitu juga dengan seluruh keluarga kita. Makanya aku membunuh mereka. Aku tidak mau kau, dan juga warga konoha yang lainnya tertular penyakit mematikan seperti aku... Aku terlalu mencintaimu Otouto..."

Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya, begitu juga dengan air mataku. Alunan instrumen Konayuki-piano version yang sempat terhentipun kini bergaung kembali.

Jadi.. itu alasankenapa aniki membunuh semua keluarga kami? Demi aku dan juga warga Konoha.

"Uhukk..."

"Batuk? Makanya diobatin dong..."

'Glugk...'

"Eggak enak. Uhughhk!" saat itulah kulihat aniki terbatuk mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak, tubuhnya melemah, detak jantungnya menghilang.

"Aniki..."

"AANIIIIKIIII...!" teriakku frustasi.

Terdengarlah suara vokalis Remioromen yang menyanyikan bagian reff Konayuki dengan nada meninggi yang menyayat hati.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

Hangat...

Apa ini?

"Aku selalu ada untukmu Teme.." my lovely Dobe kini – memelukku?

"Ap – Usuratonkachi!"

"Aku akan membiayai seluruh kebutuhanmu. Aku berjanji..." gumam si Dobe.

"Aku missing-nin."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Teme..."

"hn?" kunaikkan sebelah alisku. Wajahnya memerah. Ahh senangnya cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau yakin Dobe?"

"Un.."

"Makanku banyak loh.."

"Aku juga..."

Kami pun ngobrol ringan. Aku tidak mau menjelaskan lebih banyak karena ini adalah fic drabble yang geje.

Terlintas di pikiranku untuk menjual sepasang sapphirenya kalau nanti kami kehabisan uang.

Hei hei nhei! Berhenti melempariku dengan tomat busuk. Aku hanya bercanda.

Pokoknya kisah ini berakhir denganpertengkaran antara aku dan Dobe seperti saat di akademi dulu.

"Nee Teme..."

"Hn?" aku melirik pemuda pirang yang berdiri di samping kiriku.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Danzou?"

Langkahku terhenti. Kutatap tajam kedua bola mata langitnya.

Hening menyelimuti kami berdua.

.

.

.

"Entahlah.. Pengetik sinting ini yang menyuruhku." si pantat ayam ringan sambil melirik ke arah Kyuu aka pengetik.

.

.

**END**

.

Selesai juga fic abal yang Kyuu ketik beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Fic ini tercipta dari drabble geje antara Kyuu dan temen Kyuu di fb.

Bagian utang piutang, Kyuu ambil dari fanfict "Why" by Princess Assasin.

Maaf ya Assasin senpai. Kyuu gak minta ijin dulu *bungkuk-bungkuk.

Buat para readers silakan baca fict "Why" tersebut. Dan akan nampaklah bahwa saya memang penjiplak amatir *buagghhhh

Mari kita perjelas sedikit adegan saat Itachi wafat:

"Uhukk..." Itachi batuk.

"Batuk? Makanya diobatin dong..." iklan salah satu obat batuk, ada om-om yang entah datang darei mana, ngasih Itachi obat batuk, kemudian menghilang lagi.

'Glugk...' itachi minum obatnya,

"Eggak enak. Uhughhk!" saat itulah itachi mati.

Adegan ini sampai bagian Konayuki yang dinyanyiin sama Remioromen (bener ga nulisnya?) Kyuu ambil dari scene kabaret yang dimainkan salah satu senior Kyuu.

Jelaslah sekarang jati diri Kyuu *buaghh!

So.. Mind to Review this Abal fict?


End file.
